oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Iron Triumvirate
Ooo sneaky sneaky Dan. What could this be History ---- Main Factions Clan Dron-Duraz From ancient strongholds along the Teln Mountains, the ancient clan of the Dron-Duraz Dwarfs cling tenaciously to reclaiming their homelands, and do battle with enemies that lay siege to their mountain strongholds. Although the golden age of their people has passed, the venerable Dwarfs refuse to pass quietly into the night. Clan Ranks * Beardling * Prospector * Defender * Stone Guard * Forge Guard * Grudge Guard * Veteran * Longbeard * Greatbeard * Thane * Jarl The Griffon Empire Subjects of Imperator Victorian Aurelius, the men and women of The Griffon Empire are stuck in a continuous struggle with facing hardships that seek to wipe them from the face of the world. With steel, faith, and gunpowder, they battle daily for their very survival. Imperial Ranks * Militiaman * Soldier * Lieutenant * Captain * Griffon Guard * Griffon Warden * Griffon Marshal * Griffon Commander * Baron * Duke * Count House Silvercrest Amongst the oldest of the races to walk Oustomia, the High Elves of House Silvercrest are a people of incredible grace, skill, and wisdom. Their members are tested more and more with each passing year. Though their numbers wane, they are ever up to the challenges they face. Silvercrest Ranks * Steward * Protector * Harbinger * Sea Guard * Shining Guard * Lightbringer * Noble Lord * Shining Lord * Lord Commander * High Lord Commander Active Armies Anvilguard 1st Regiment (Dwarf) Equipment: Cool dwarf things ---- Ironsides Riflemen Regiment (Human) Equipment: Everyone is equipped with rifles. Bang bang. ---- Military, Magic, & Technology Cohortum: '''Warfare and Custodianship '''Leadership: The Empire Description: The greatest army everyone has ever seen and we are super good. Ranks * Something * Something * Something * Something - Scholaria: Magic and Knowledge Description: - The Sancellum Scholaria is the established learning centre for magicians, scholars and wizards within The Iron Triumvirate. This guild was established by the high elf Celedorith Silvercrest. Ranks * Adept * Apprentice * Acolyte * Something * Something * Lord Magister * Supreme Patriarch - Gyronautica: Technology and Manufacturing Description: The Sancellum Gyronautica is one of the most important, powerful and secretive of all the craftsmen guilds of the Iron Triumvirate, whose purpose is in providing the Triumvirate with the latest in a long-line of technological advancements and machinery. This institution is located within the workshops of Khor-Boldur, located east of Thorsulheim. It is here that the guild regularly teach new and would-be engineers on the basic's on mathematics and standard engineering. Though much of an engineer's time is spent tinkering with half-finished inventions of whimsy, each recognizes that the ultimate purpose of their labours is coming up with new ideas to combat the threats to the Triumvirate. Ranks * Apprentice * Journeyman * Expert * Artisan * Master * Grand Master - Minor Factions Township of Honeyseed - The home of the Halflings. Cult of Uther- Human zealots who fanatically worship The God-Emperor. Order of the Radiant Sun - Knightly Order who are followers of Iomedae. Locations of Note History & Geography Honeyseed is a large town built from a confederation of different shires in which make up the territory known to the Triumvirate as "Westshire". The shires converge on a small lake where markets, taverns and common industries started to build up, eventually adopting the name of Honeyseed. The three prominent shires are divided among Humans, Halflings and Hill Dwarves respectively. The Human shire of Talbrook to the east is mostly a collection of wheat and barley fields with some livestock. The Dwarves to the southern hills of Hadsvale keep all manner of livestock and grow great big vegetables trying to out do the Halflings to the north. Those Halflings live in the Salsburray Plains where they also house a fine collection of bee hives. These different shires converge on Honeyseed with all manner of food and ingredients that are treasured on this side of the Empire. Honeyseed along with Seabreeze are the most visible of the Silvercrest holdings, who protect the town like a watchful mother lion defends its cubs. The Elves have a light presence in the town, but they seem almost distant to the festivities. It is as if they are constantly vigilant for some kind of threat to emerge. Inhabitants, Layout & Atmosphere Honeyseed is almost entirely occupied by Halflings, Hill Dwarves, Humans and some Elves. It is entirely open to travelers and traders looking to enjoy the festivities or open shop in the Honeyseed Plaza. The whole region around Honeyseed dubbed the "Westshire" converges on a small lake where the denizens of those three rural provinces have created a town with influences from the cultures of Humans, Halflings and Hill Dwarves. The result is a motley collection of colourful architecture in all shapes and sizes. The most prominent location that everyone gravitates towards is the Honeyseed Plaza on the east side of the lake. It is a large town square that opens up to a wharf granting access to ferries and fishing boats that mull about the lake itself. The plaza is a central point for the different shopfronts of competing breweries, wholesome taverns, food markets and exotic goods. It is by far the most established part of the town. Across the lake to the west, the famed Spring Haven Mead Hall can be seen dominating three hills, travelers can take the roads around either side of the lake through scattered neighbourhoods; or hire a ferry across to the mead hall's wharf. On the outskirts of Honeyseed in the three separate shires, the mood is calm and steady. No sense of urgency about the fields as Humans, Halflings and Hill Dwarves tend to their fields and ranches which span over a sea of hills. Upon closing in on Honeyseed proper and the plaza itself, a great hustle and bustle of activity is felt during the day. Despite the size of the population, everything was focused here. At night the hustle and bustle turns to festivity as the string lanterns come to life in the streets and music blares out of the various taverns; mostly the Thick as Thieves, the Barley Burrow and the Peasant's Court. Military Honeyseed doesn't sport a particularly fearsome defensive structure. There are watchtowers along the borders of Westshire manned by the Farmer's Militia. Closer to Honeyseed proper, some walls guard the entrance to the Plaza which have the banners of Silvercrest cast over them. A garrison of Silvercrest warriors defend the walls. Their removed and disciplined disposition earning them the nickname amongst the locals as "the Sternies".